WINT
WINT is an ABC affiliate serving Memphis, Tennessee and the Mid-South. Broadcasting on channel 10, WINT is owned and operated by Capital Cities Communications (CapCities). Started first as an independent station in 1990, WINT became an ABC affiliate in the year 2011, shortly after WJEI became an affiliate of the Rainbow Dash Network. In addition to carry the ABC schedule, WINT also carries syndicated programming, including Maury, The Doctors, and Dr. Phil. WINT also operates two subchannels: 10.2 (for Vault Disney) and 10.3 (for Grit). History WINT was launched on June 1, 1990, about 3 months after the launch of WMKW. Almost instantly, a rivalry was formed. Owned by Petry Television, WINT and ran a general entertainment format featuring cartoons, movies, sitcoms, westerns and drama series. WINT also carried NBC, CBS and ABC programs whenever WMCT (channel 3), WMEM (channel 7) and WJEI-TV (channel 13) preempted network shows in favor of local programs. However, by 2000, Petry Television was in serious trouble and was about to file for bankruptcy. Going on at the same time, after being bought out by Walt Disney Company to become ABC, Inc. Frank Smith, Jr. (whose father helped founded the original Capital Cities Communications) decided to relaunch Capital Cities and made it his creation. After careful consideration, Capital Cities decided to purchase WINT from Petry Television, and the sale was completed in 2010. ABC comes to WINT In 2011, the Rainbow Dash Network was looking to expand into the Memphis market. In a move that shocked the Mid-South region, WJEI announced their intentions to leave ABC (a network they been with since 1955) in favor of signing up for the Rainbow Dash Network. ABC was scrambling to find a replacement. After being turned down by both WMKW and WBTN, ABC had to settle for WINT. So on January 1, 2011, an affiliation switch happened as ABC moved from WJEI to WINT. Newscast As part of the agreement to become an ABC affiliate, WINT had to launch their own local newscast, and ABC 10 News was launched a week after WINT became an ABC affiliate. ABC 10 News has been a distant 3rd to WJEI and WBTN's newscasts for years. Newscast themes * Metropolis - Stephen Arnold Music (2011-2017) * Turn to News - Gari Media (2017-present) Programming Schedule Turn to a Friend, Turn to 10! Lyrics Today's a new day whenever you turn to 10 You're feeling okay whenever you turn to 10 The Mid-South's yours too, reach out and turn to Turn to a friend, Turn to 10 See what we're showing whenever you turn to 10 See how we're growing whenever you turn to 10 Take pride and take heart, cause you're the best part Turn to a friend, Turn to 10 News for your spirit whenever you turn to 10 See it and hear it whenever you turn to 10 Working together, making things better You're at the heart, we're all a part of it Turn to a friend, Turn to 10! Past Logos Past Slogans 1990-92: Hello, Memphis! 1992-2000: The One & Only TV 10! 2000-11: The One to Watch! 2011-12: Welcome to ABC 10: The NEW ABC station in the Mid-South 2012-16: The Spirit of the Mid-South 2017-Present: Turn to a Friend, Turn to 10! Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Memphis Category:Channel 10 Category:Tennessee Category:Television channels and stations established in 1990 Category:Capital Cities Communications